


My Garbage Academia

by Letthefeelsbegin



Category: idek - Fandom
Genre: Multi, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthefeelsbegin/pseuds/Letthefeelsbegin
Summary: Garbage Garbanzo is your average cliche anime boy going to his first day of school. He will face a love interest, kool kids, wackasses, and a bitter twink out for revenge. Find out what happens





	1. Chapter 1

_ Beep. BEep. B E E P. _

Garbage Garbanzo, or mostly known as Garb, leaped out of bed at the sound of his annoying alarm, realizing he was late for his first day of school.

“Shit-”, he muttered, running a hand through his shaggy dark hair.

Then, with fear, he realized the footsteps charging up the steps. 

“GARBAGE, I KNOW YOU AIN’T STILL ASLEEP I WILL  _ NOT  _ HAVE MOM BITCH AT ME TODAY!”

“ _ SHIT-” _

Garb’s older sister, Dany, came barging through the door with an armful of crocs and began throwing them at him. Where she got all those crocs, he didn’t know.

“I told you not to be late today!”, Dany shouted, “I told mom I’d have you at school on time!”

“Whoops?”, Garb said sheepishly, receiving a pink croc to the head. 

“Let’s go!”

“Wait I’m not even in my uniform!”

His older sister grabbed him by the arms, and with superhuman strength he didn’t know where the fuck came from, yeeted him out the open bedroom window. He landed in the front yard, still in his pajamas.

Garb groaned. He laid there in the grass for a minute until Dany picked him up bridal style and started running. 

“WhAT are you doing??”, he asked incredulously. 

“I’m taking you to school!”, Dany replied casually, “You  _ know _ our absent father of ten minutes took our only car with him when he died in the war.”

“Oh right...  _ Wait what?” _

He covered his face when he realized the embarrassment he was in. He was being  _ carried to school _ .

Dany plowed through a group of people standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I’m so sorry!”, Garb called over his shoulder at them. 

The morning was not turning out well already.


	2. Mama Beans and the coolest kid

“OOO, look at that new boy-”

“Why the fuck is he in his pajamas-”

  
  


Garb finally found his classroom after an hour of looking. “Finally”, he sighed, then tripped over a foot stuck out in the doorway. He laid there on the floor in dismay as a short brunette boy in glasses skipped over him after tripping him.

“ _ Be gay do crimes”,  _ the boy aggressively whispered.

“Why.  _ Why??”,  _ Garb asked the air, wondering why the FUCK his day was going so horribly already.

He felt a soft hand lift him up.

Garb looked into the eyes of a...boy?? Girl?? He didn’t know but damn were they cute.

“Are you okay?”, they asked.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...sure.”

“You should get to your seat before Mama gives you the beans”, they said quietly.

“What the fuck?”

Then he noticed the teacher at the front desk, surrounded by gaming stuffed animals and apathetically but still somehow threateningly stirring a can of lima beans. Garb tried to quickly take a seat, but the teacher waved the spoon she was holding at him.

“My name is Ms Mari but for some reason everyone adopted me as their mother because their mom is either absent or is a bitch or both. So call me Mama Mari I guess. Anyways this is class, where I will teach all the main academic subjects while stirring these beans. Get in trouble, and you will  _ get  _ the beans. Between one and three you will have various extracurricular classes. Now, please introduce yourself and state one goal you have.”

Garb stood in front of the class, watching the cute person take their seat. 

He wanted to seem  _ cool _ . 

“My name is Garbage Garbanzo, and my goal is to be the coolest person in this grade!”, he said proudly.

“HA GAY-”, one voice piped up from the back of the class.

“Kenny shut the fuck up”, another added.

Yeah.

That was Garb’s new goal.

He was gonna be the coolest kid.


	3. Two boys and a horny trash gremlin

Garb woke up to a bean hitting his face.

Ms Mari glared at him. 

“You slept for three hours”, she said, “And missed a very detailed speech on how the koopaling from World Five in Super Mario Bros is the best koopaling.”

Garb sat up quickly, apologizing profusely.

“No need for apologies. Just go to lunch. After lunch is Agriculture for you.”

  
  


Garb left the classroom shaking his head, wondering if his day could get any worse.

And apparently it could.

The cafeteria was full since he was late, and almost every seat was taken. The only table that was relatively empty was the one where his sister sat. Fuck it, he’ll just sit with his sister.

“HEEEEEYYYYYY DANY”, he tried seeming cheerful to all the girls that sat at the table, “Are these your friends?”

“Yeah”, she said, crossing her croc-footed legs preppily. She pointed at both of them.

“That’s Loli Hentai.” The goth girl gave a peace sign without looking up from her phone.

“That’s Faith Jones.” The Cali girl was… Garb hoped that wasn’t cocaine she was snorting.

“May I sit here with you guys?”

“I think  _ not!”,  _ a male voice said. A tall blonde boy knocked Garb out of the way and sat down next to Dany. “And especially not my seat. It’s like indirect ass touching, and only the volleyball boys can get  _ this  _ ass.”

“This is Thomas Fitzgerald, but we just call him Tommy. And he’s right, you can’t sit with the Kool Kids Klub.”

“Why are you spelling it with a K??”

“WHY ARE YOU JUDGING MY SPELLING BITCH YOU KNOW I’M ILLITERATE.”

  
  


Garb quickly walked away, giving up on the KKK.

Two boys grabbed him and dragged him towards a corner.

"My name is Miles", one boy said.

"My name is Elliot", the other boy added.

"We are your new friends and there's nothing you can do about it", they said in unison.

They placed him in the corner, where carb could see three other trays.

"Wait who's the third person?"

"Her name is Zoe", Miles said, "She stays in the trashcan behind the tray. It's our only way to contain her horniness."

"We occasionally feed the horny trash gremlin ourselves", Eli said, "But she's learning."

And with that statement, an arm slowly appeared out of the trashcan and grabbed an apple, only to retreat back inside the plastic container.

Garb just accepted it. These were his first friends at Toes High School. 

Two odd boys…

And a trash gremlin.

  
  



	4. Crab Rave

Agriculture. Garb had never been into farming, but there he was, with Miles, Elliot and Zoe who just happened to have the same class. Elliot was carrying Zoe by the backpack straps attached to her can.

“Agriculture is this way”, the two boys said in unison again. 

They tended to speak at the same time, and it was starting to freak Garb out a little, but he was trying to appreciate his new friends.

They walked up to the double doors, where loud music was being blasted out of.

“Oh no.”

The song…

_ It couldn’t be… _

“In Agriculture, Ms Angel likes to start the class off with Crab Rave every afternoon”, the two boys said, “You gotta move like a crab or she gives you extra work because you’re no fun.”

Elliot and Miles crab walked into the classroom, and Zoe’s hands reached out of the can to make little claws. Garb peered in after them.

There was a buff teacher standing on a desk, surrounded by at least 20 students doing the crab dance. It was chaos, but Garb reluctantly walked in making little crab claws.

The buff teacher told everybody to take a seat, and the crab rave ended. She didn’t make Garb give an introduction, but she did make him split up from his new friends when they did group work. 

Garb found himself with a jittery dark-haired girl and a shorter dark-haired girl who looked like she was up to no good.

They had to fill out a packet together about horticulture. The taller girl was just whispering to her backpack, so Garb decided to talk to the short one.

“Hey, my name’s Garb”, he said, “I’m new, but I’m gonna be the coolest kid in my grade!”

The girl snorted. “My name’s Mamo and you can’t be the coolest kid in the grade.”

“Why not?”

“Because  _ I am!  _ I’m the coolest, but the KKK won’t recognize me as a proper member”, Mamo pouted.

“Why do you want to be a member of the KKK?”

“Because I’m cool, duh? Nobody is as cool as me, I make MEMES.” Mamo leaned back in her chair and waved to Faith across the room. “I love you!”

Faith ignored her, instead she kicked over Zoe’s trash can.

“See? She loves me, and she’s just DYING to have me as a member of the KKK”, Mamo bragged.   
  
“Uh huh. Sure.”

Garb glanced over at the other girl, who was still whispering to her bag.

“I know he’s looking over here, what do I do?”, the girl said frantically, “No, you can’t eat his ass!”

“Who are you talking to?”

The girl looked up at him. “I’m talking to my boyfriend, leave me alone!”

“Your  _ what?” _

To Garb’s complete shock, a fucking parrot popped its head out of her bag, and the girl kissed the top of its head.

“That’s Tiddy”, Mamo said with a roll of her eyes, “We just ignore her.”

Garb ignored the both of them and continued to do his work, but after a few minutes he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around and nearly screamed when he saw a tall boy standing behind him silently.

He was just...  _ glaring  _ at Garb.

“Hello?”

The boy blinked, then walked away. 

“What the fuck just happened?”, Garb asked Mamo. 

“What do you mean?”

“Who was that??”

“Who was who??”


	5. Tommy is gay and Garb's rival looks like a Twink

Gym class was after Agriculture, and it was the last class of the day, thankfully for Garb.

Garb didn’t feel like doing anything, and he had no friends since the three wackos went to a different class, so he just sat in the bleachers watching the rest of the class play a variety of games.

He caught himself staring and watching the cute person from homeroom playing basketball. They were failing. How cute.

“OOO, are you watching the volleyball players too? I sure am, I’d love for them to slap my fucking ass like they do that ball”, Tommy said, appearing out of nowhere.

“I’m watching nobody really”, Garb lied.

Tiddy’s parrot landed on his shoulder, having escaped from her bag.

“Squack, I’m gonna eat your ass!”

Garb screamed. Tiddy caught him and dragged the bird away.

A ball slammed Garb in the face, knocking him backwards. It was the same boy from agriculture that threw it at him.

Garb turned to Tommy, “Listen, I know you’re apart of the KKK, but can i ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”, Tommy replied, keeping his eyes trained on the volleyball players.

“Who’s that tall kid?”

“What tall kid?”

“That one!”, Garb tried to point but to his dismay the boy was gone now and he couldn’t see him.

“I don’t see who you’re pointing at.”

Garb put his face in the sleeves of his Waluigi pajamas. He was going to give up. That day had been the  _ worst  _ day ever, and he couldn’t find out who the creepy kid was.

A sudden shuffling was heard behind him. “Who, me?”, a cheerful voice asked.

Tommy was too busy paying attention to the volleyball boys to notice the tall kid sitting  _ right behind them _ . The boy wore a big smile on his face, but his black eyes glared daggers at Garb.

“Nobody ever pays attention to me”, the boy smiled, “And I usually don’t interact with many people! But you-”

His smile quickly faded off his face, and the look in his eyes faded as well. His face was just pure blank, which scared garb more than the glare.

“You took from me the one thing I loved the most. Now, I am your rival.”

With that, the boy got up and walked away.

“What the fuck?”, Garb asked, “Who are you?”

“My name is Tommy.”

“Tommy, did you not hear all that?? Or even SEE the kid??”

“See who?”

  
  


Garb decided he would ask Dany later, when they were heading home. She had him thrown over her shoulder.

“Hey sis, do you know a tall kid in my grade?”

“There’s quite a few.”

“No like… a tall kid. Creepy kid.”

“Like I said, there’s quite a few.”

Who was this kid? What did Garb do?? It was his first fucking day, he didn’t do anything!

So who the FUCK was this rival of his??


	6. Late Night Garb Thoughts

_ “Shiny. SHINY!” _

_ The black-eyed kid stared emptily at Garb, his face only inches away from his. _

_ “You ruined everything”, he hissed. _

Garb shot up in bed, sweat beading down his face. 

Good lord, he was  _ dreaming  _ about the creepy kid now.

What did he do?

“FUCK”, he yelled.

Dany came in the room and started throwing crocs at him for waking her up. “SHUT THE FUCK UP”

Garb, after the beating, decided to check his phone.

He had a text on Instagram.

_ “Yo wassup it’s yo favorite cool kid, Mamo!”~M _

_ “How the hell did you get my account??”~G _

_ “Your account is literally your name okay don’t blame me bc ur stupie”~M _

_ “BTW I heard u were hanging out with a member of the KKK and I’m here to say UR NOT COOL BITCH IM GONNA BE THE NEW MEMBER!!”~M _

_ “I don’t wanna be a member of the KKK yet. I wanna be my OWN cool kid”~G _

_ “That’s stupie”~M _

It wasn’t stupid to Garb, and he threw his phone across the room.

Why was he so determined to be a cool kid anyways? Dany doesn't have anything special except for her fuckbuddies.

Maybe he wanted a fuckbuddy of his own…

His mind trailed to that cute person.

Garb rolled around in bed screaming at the thought.

No… he couldn’t gain a fuckbuddy that cute. 

With his luck, he’d probably get his ass eaten by Tiddy’s bird boyfriend.

His mind trailed back to that creepy boy. He didn’t like him already. He was weird and creepy. 

_ “You ruined everything” _

What did he ruin?


	7. Vibe Check

It was bright and fucking early, and Garb decided “fuck school”.

Dany, with her crocs galore, said otherwise.

So now there Garb was, standing and looking in the mirror in his uniform. The plaid skirt  _ really stood out.  _ He never noticed yesterday that everyone wore skirts at Toes High.

He signed, pinching the space between his eyebrows. He really did not want to go, but it would not be wise of him to skip school.

Dany knocked on his window, her lips pursed with impatience. “C’mon, let’s go!”

As soon as he stepped outside, she picked him up again and began running.

“You know I can walk, right?”, Garb quietly protested against being carried.

“Listen I heard a voice outside the house last night. It kept repeating ‘I’m gonna eat your ass’, so I’m just being cautious. I don’t need you coming home crying because your ass was eaten.”

  
  


Garb looked at all the students they ran by. 

He saw Tiddy with her bird boyfriend perched on her shoulder. He saw Miles and Eli helping Zoe get into her trash can before they carried her to school. He saw the cute person talking to Kenny, the boy who likes to call him gay, and the boy who tripped him on the first day.

His eyes settled on the cute person. He still did not know their name. He thought their messy light hair was fitting and adorable on them. 

A shudder ran down his spine. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah”, Garb replied to Dany, “I just got this really bad vibe…”

Then he saw him.

Garb recognized the tall lanky figure a few yards ahead. It was the creepy kid haunting his dreams. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, but wore a black cap over his dark hair that shaded his already dark eyes.

“Please don’t notice me”, Garb quietly said. 

The boy walked up directly behind the cute person in Garb’s academics classes. 

And to Garb’s surprise, he patted their head.

And to his  _ even bigger  _ surprise, they turned around and smiled at him. The other two paid him no mind, only the cute person noticed his touch.

So the cute person could see Garb’s “rival”?

So he  _ wasn’t  _ crazy!

Dany dropped him off, and Garb walked to class. He immediately protested to Mama when he walked in.

“Okay why does he get to wear pants??”, Garb pointed at the kid who tripped him, “Isn’t that against the rules??”

“Be gay do crimes”, the boy responded, “Also my name is Nerva.”

“‘Be gay do crimes’, is that your response to your every action?”

“Yup.”

Garb scratched the back of his head. “Did you see the boy behind you this morning?”

Nerva raised an eyebrow. “What boy?”

Once again, it was confirmed. Only Garb and the cute person have noticed the mysterious boy lurking around the school.

Mama Mari told the students to take their seats. She announced that they were going to be learning “Common Slang of the Youth.”

The teacher stood up at the front of the class and began writing down phrases.

“What does this say?”, she asked. 

“Tea”, Kenny responded.

“That’s right. And can you tell me what  _ tea  _ is, Kenny?”

“It refers to gossip.”

“You’re correct,'' Mama Mari holds up a bag of jellybeans, “Come get a bean.”

They learned a variety of random words, all which didn’t make fucking sense.

“Say this phrase, students”, Mari pointed to another phrase.

“I am here for Aizawa being a skinny legend. He is an absolute unit and a snack that snatched our wigs. On god, and I repeat On God, I will vibe check anyone who dares to disrespect this mans”, the class said in unison.

“Now what do we reply to this?”

“We stan the tea, sis?”, said Nerva.

“Correct, Nerva, come get a bean.”

  
  


Garb sat in his seat, confused out of his absolute mind. This was an english lesson?

The teacher pulled out a brand new bag of jelly beans from her desk. She held it up in front of the class. “I have an entire bag of beans for anyone who can tell me the difference between OwO and UwU.”

Nobody responded. 

“Nobody?”, Mari asked, “Nobody knows the difference?”

A small voice that Garb slightly remembered spoke up. “OwO is a term for curiosity, or piqued interest. UwU is a term that you say when you stan something cute, or in general see something cute.”

He turned around to see that the person who spoke was the cute person.

“Alright Meow, come get your beans.”

Meow? That was their name?

Cute.


	8. Meow Time + Creepy bitch revealed

Meow noticed the new boy staring at them, but they didn’t want to make eye contact. 

What was his name? Garbage? It was a cool name for a cute guy.

Why was he staring at them? 

Before they knew it, class had ended and Meow grabbed their stuff to get ready to go to lunch.    
They walked with Kenny and Nerva, as usual. The hallway was bustling with students.

“KENNNYYYYYY!”

“Oh god oh fu-”, Kenny said before a pair of arms swung around him. It was Mamo, one of their friends. Well, more of an obsessive lover to Kenny anyways.

“Are you French?”, Mamo asked him, “Because Eiffel for you~”

“Mamo go to class”, Kenny sighed, peeling her arms off of him.

“C’mon, be mine! We can be the coolest kids together! Two good-looking people, just being co-”

Mamo got fucking dropkicked by Faith out of nowhere.

“You know”, Meow said as they, Kenny, and Nerva kept walking, “You never really tell Mamo to fuck off.”

“Yeah I do!”

“Nah”, Nerva pointed out, “You just kinda brush her off every time, as if you liked her advances.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“ _ Yeah you do.” _

_ “No. I. Don’t.” _

Salad for lunch it was, since Meow didn’t like the school’s meatloaf. She sat down at the table with her friends and quietly ate.

She heard a shuffling beside her, and turned to see her friend sitting there.

His name was Dopothy, but most people called him Dop. And by most people, they mean only Dop’s family and Meow. Nobody seemed to notice the cheerful boy when he was around, as if he didn’t exist. Meow was his only friend.

“Hey MewMew”, Dop said with a big smile. 

“Hey Dop!”, Meow said. 

They struck up a conversation. Dop was talking about how his younger sister, Vee, decided to wake up late and almost caused him to be late too. Meow showed the tall boy her bag of jellybeans.

“I heard the new kid is in your class”, Dop said, sipping on orange juice. 

“Yeah, he tends to stare at me. I don’t know why.”

“I tend to stare at him too”, Dop said blankly, and sure enough his dark eyes were trained on Garb sitting in the corner and talking to a trash can.

“Oh?...”

“Yupyup, he’s my rival.”

“Dop, it’s been two days, how is he your rival already?”

“I came across a tragic incident yesterday”, Dop said, his face blank and his voice dark, “Now my heart only yearns for revenge for the crimes he committed against me.”

“You know you can be a bit dramatic?”

Dop didn’t respond, but a few seconds later he burst into a smile and bid goodbye to Meow and went to class.

Meow turned to look at Garb again.

He was looking at her again, but quickly turned away. 

Meow chuckled.


	9. It's High Noon

“He won’t text me baaaaaaaack”, Mamo whined. Garb looked up from his Agriculture textbook, listening to Mamo while also watching Ms Angel discuss with other students which succulent is more fitting to go up someone’s ass.

“Who won’t text you?”, Garb asked.

“KENNY! I keep texting him these finely crafted pickup lines, but he’s not responding!”

“You probably copied them off of google.”

“Shut up I’m trying.”

“Do you realize he might be in class right now?”

“He’s in Occultism right now, he’s probably trying to learn secrets from a rock. Texting me is better.”

“Wait, I have another question: Why are you insisting on sitting next to me when your seat is on the opposite side of the classroom?”

The girl slammed her hands down on the desk, startling Garb. “Because you aspire to be as cool as me! I’ve decided to take you under my wing, Garbanzo!”

“I can do it myse-”

The door to the classroom swung open. In the doorway stood a menacing… Cowboy?? He twirled a small plastic gun on his finger, slowly walking into the class. Tiddy started rattling spoons, and all the other students hid behind desks. Garb looked at the clock.

It was noon.

As if in slow motion, Mamo dived to the floor and left him defenseless against the cowboy. The cowboy tipped his hat and raised his gun at Garb.

He pulled the trigger.

Garb was covered in bird seed, looking at the cowboy in confusion. The cowboy looked at him back.

“The name’s Nick”, the cowboy said, “And you’ve been  _ vibe checked.” _

Nick whistled, and Tiddy screamed as her boyfriend flew out of her bag and flew straight for Garb’s face.

“Eat ass Eat ass EATASS”, the bird screamed at Garb as Garb frantically tried pulling the parrot of his face.

“Toko-chan, NO!”, Tid yelled, grabbing the bird.

Garb fell to the ground, covered in feathers and claw scratches. He spat out a seed.

Fuck.


End file.
